


open up and drink in

by sandyk



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, post love birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: After Lovebirds, love isn't exactly in the air but maybe the night can be salvaged.





	open up and drink in

**Author's Note:**

> not mine, no profit garnered. title from carly simon/jacob brackman's haven't got time for the pain. for the trope bingo spot presumed dead. thanks a!!

Dina kept talking about places they could eat and Amy kept thinking she really wanted tapas and she really wanted to have sex with Jonah. Jonah still looked a little shell shocked. Then Justine came back into the store, saying she needed chips or chocolate, one of those two. Dina looked shifty for a moment and then said, "Oh, wait, you two probably had some sex games planned. A few masks, eyes wide shut action, right?" 

Jonah said, "No, no. Masks? What?" Amy thought he sounded guilty, like what the fuck had he planned? 

Dina nodded. "Got it, got it. Look, if I was going to have a threesome again, you two are definitely towards the top of the list. But I'll go with Justine. I don't want to be part of that orgy."

Jonah said, "No orgy, we're not having an orgy of any kind --"

"Even Justine should have better company than Carol," Amy said quickly. "Dina, you should go with them. If you want. It would be a good thing."

"I am not in the mood for acts of charity, but I could use some time watching dumbasses be dumb," Dina said. She looked bleak and then rallied. "You guys are good friends. Let's do dinner tomorrow." 

"Sure, sure," Amy said. "We'd love to." She grabbed Jonah's hand and squeezed to make sure he didn't talk. 

After Dina stalked off, Jonah said quietly, "Are we really getting tapas?" 

"I think we are," Amy said, trying not to squeal. 

The tapas were excellent and they managed to avoid mentioning the horror of Garrett and Dina. They mostly avoided it. Also Amy got the impression Jonah was waiting for her to take back the I love you which was infuriating. 

Then the twenty year olds at the next table started fighting. The woman kept saying "How dare you" in increasingly louder tones and the man was just sputtering. The woman shifted to "you're unbelievable" while Jonah tried to signal for the check. 

Amy said, "You know, I'm sort of used to this. It feels like work."

"But we're not at work," Jonah said looking as bleak as Dina. Which reminded Amy of Dina again. Her poor birds. 

Amy spoke over the arguing, one of her Cloud 9 skills. She said, "Maybe we should buy Dina a new bird."

"No, no," Jonah said. "She should make that decision herself, you know, when the time is right." 

"The time is right now," Amy said. "She needs a bird." 

"Maybe we should encourage her to get a different kind of pet. Turtles. Turtles live a long time. Can't get away," Jonah said. 

"Maybe I'll ask her," Amy said. "But I still think we should get her a bird." 

The couple next to them had escalated to standing and yelling. Amy was pretty sure it wouldn't get violent, she felt she had an eye for that after all these years. The waiter came over and tried to get them to stop. Jonah went and paid their check at the counter and she followed him out. "We can take her tomorrow. To a pet store. Or a bird store."

"There's no such thing as bird stores," Jonah said. "Maybe exotic pet stores have birds. But I still think a turtle is a better idea."

"We can take that up with her," Amy said. She took Jonah's arm. "I feel better. We'll make Garrett pay. I bet he has some cash socked away. It's the least he can do after everything he did."

"He just wanted chips," Jonah said. He patted Amy's hand. "Can we go back to being in love now?"

"Were we taking a break from that?" Amy smiled. She grabbed at his jacket and pulled herself up a little to kiss him. "I can't believe you didn't say it first."

"Same," Jonah said. "I was sure I'd crack at some point."

"You were just holding that in your pocket, huh," Amy said. She pressed against Jonah's pants and said, "I like your pockets."

"My pockets?" Jonah laughed. "You're smooth."

"Whatever, you love me," Amy said, letting go of him. "Take me home."

"Absolutely," Jonah said. "Absolutely."

Except he turned the wrong way. "Where are we going?"

"I was just thinking, you know, Dina's birds are just presumed dead - they could be alive. What if they come back to the store? We could at least check," Jonah said. 

"Sure, okay, but I had moved on to wanting to have sex really badly," Amy said. 

"Oh, oh," Jonah said. "Well, fuck, but I still want to check the store, damn it. Sorry. Damn it."

"I'm sure you can make me hot again," Amy said, sighing. "Let's check for the birds."

She got out of the car like Jonah did after he parked. They walked around the parking lot trying to make bird calls. Amy just called out dumb bird names that sounded like names Dina would choose. 

A yellow bird flew at Amy and perched on her arm. "Jonah!! Jonah!" She tried not to scare the bird. "I think it's Pikachu." She hissed. "Jonah!"

He came around the corner and clapped his hand over his mouth. Then he whispered, "Pikachu!" He got out his phone and fiddled with it for a few hours or something.

"Jonah," she hissed. 

"I don't want the flash to make it fly away," Jonah said. "Okay. Okay. I took five pictures and I sent them all to Dina. Do we just wait now?"

"I guess so?" Amy wanted to shrug but she couldn't let the bird get away. "Do you think, how long should this take?"

Jonah said, "I have no idea." He looked down at his phone. "But Dina's on her way. It can't be long."

It was still about twenty minutes. "My arm is cramping," Amy said. "Why is this dumb bird still sitting here?"

"It misses Dina," Jonah said. He stood by her side and held her arm up. They both waited for the bird to fly away but instead it just crapped on her. "Fuck," Jonah said. 

"Fuck," Amy said. "It's so gross. It smells so bad. Where the fuck is Dina?"

"Here! I'm here for you, Pikachu!" Dina came running. Naturally, she was much more interested in the bird than Amy, but Amy forgave her. 

"Also, I'm going to burn this coat," Amy said. 

Dina said, "Good idea," and went back to cooing at her bird. "Oh, God, do you think more of them might have come back? Come on, let's go back to calling?" 

So Amy and Jonah spent another hour walking around the store with Dina making ridiculous noises. It was too cold for Amy to take off her coat so she spent that whole time breathing through her mouth. 

They actually found one more bird, which was nice. Dina hugged Jonah a lot and far too long but said, "Amy, you smell horrible. You really need to burn that coat."

Dina drove off happy and Amy waved a lot. Then she took off her coat and jammed it a trash can. Jonah hugged her and said, "Now you can wear that new one from the Cloud 9 conference."

"Hopefully no one asks where I got it," Amy said. She rushed into Jonah's car and said, "Hurry, I'm freezing."

"No one will ask where you got it," Jonah said. "Any chance you're still up for sex?"

"Not really," Amy said. "I love you, though, you had a great idea."

"That's awesome," Jonah said. "And we helped Dina."

"That doesn't make me less tired but it's nice," Amy said. "I'm turning up the heat, sorry."

"No problem," Jonah said. "I'm really glad Dina got two of her birds back. And that you love me. I didn't doubt that you did, of course."

"You doubted me?" She hugged herself to warm up. "I can see that, sure."

"Mostly because I'm insecure, though, it's not you," Jonah said, quickly.

"It's okay if it's because I suck a little," Amy said. "I mean, if I've been a bad girlfriend. But, like, also, I just had a kid. With my ex-husband. So, you know."

"No, I know," Jonah said. "I wasn't saying that."

"But you could," Amy said. "I'm saying it badly, but you know, I'm not perfect."

"Oh, I know," Jonah said. "You're not perfect at all. Not even close."

"Ouch," Amy said, laughing. "I can't believe you were right about the birds coming back."

"But Dina looked really happy," Jonah said. 

Amy said, "She really did."


End file.
